Intertwined Secrets
by ValkyrieAce
Summary: Regulus has a few secrets, but so does Rabastan. Will their secrets be revealed? Warning for Spy!AU. Please read and review!


_Author's Note: This lovely drabble is dedicated to my lovely and absolutely awesome Head of House, Angel. You've been a great and caring leader to us cubs, and we cannot be more thankful to have you as our pillar of support. I hope you enjoy the story :) I would also like to thank my betas – davros fan and Sam – for having the time and patience to deal with my wacky schedule and explain what I've done wrong. You've been an amazing friends and I'm truly thankful for that :) Lastly, please read and review if you have anything to say!_

 _Warning for Spy!AU. Set around the years 1976-1979._

* * *

 **Intertwined Secrets** by ValkyrieAce

Regulus Black had a few secrets.

One is that he is a spy for the Order. Ever since he'd seen what Voldemort was willing to do to ensure his victory, he had regretted joining the Death Eaters. Along the way, he'd met Albus Dumbledore, who had offered him the backing of the Order in exchange for information.

The second?

Regulus Black was hopelessly in love with Rabastan Lestrange.

* * *

After a particular Order meeting, Regulus found himself feeling exhausted. Apparating back to Grimmauld Place, he slid down the wall behind him and let his head fall into his hands, almost ready to fall asleep then and there.

"What are you up to?" a voice spoke behind him. Regulus lifted his head towards the voice, his wand hand twitching. His eyes widened as he put the voice to the face.

 _Rabastan Lestrange._

"I'm just sitting here like I'm supposed to," he replied, his lips curving into a smirk, before dropping to a frown. "What are you doing here?"

"Bellatrix had something to ask your father," Rabastan said, leaning against the wall next to him, "I'm here to accompany her."

Regulus was wide awake now. His father could be in danger, and he was so frightened. But all his thoughts stopped as a hand gently ruffled his hair. In his shock, he looked up, noticing that Rabastan had a ghost of a smile on his lips and a faraway look in his eyes. Once Rabastan had known he was caught staring, he turned away, though his hand still ran through Regulus' hair.

"D-Don't worry too much about it. I won't let anything happen to your parents."

Regulus' eyes drooped as sleep took over, his mind calmed by Rabastan's promise.

* * *

The Dark Lord was aware of a traitor in their midst. He'd brought everyone together in order to weed out the traitor, but Regulus had not had the gall to stand up for himself. The point? Voldemort had been angered to the point of killing.

During one of these moments, Regulus had been tortured using the Cruciatus multiple times. He was lightheaded and he'd already heaved the contents of his stomach twice. It was in this vulnerable state that Rabastan found him, his face expressing a myriad of emotions.

He carried Regulus gently, and Apparated him home, cleaning him up and tucking him into bed. Looking straight into Regulus' eyes, he said, "I'm here to rescue you."

Rabastan Apparated immediately after. Regulus was left behind, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I've got mixed feelings about that."

* * *

"Headmaster Dumbledore!" Regulus called, entering his office in a frenzy. Rabastan hadn't been seen for two days straight, which was worrisome.

"Good afternoon, my boy!" Dumbledore began, "would you like a Lemon Sherbet?"

Shaking his head frantically, he sat in the chair facing Dumbledore's desk. Going through everything that had taken place in the last 24 hours, Regulus expressly described Rabastan's sacrifice.

"So, will you save him?" Regulus pleaded.

"There's nothing that can be done, Regulus," Dumbledore said, his voice tinged with sorrow. Regulus' face fell. Of course, Rabastan wasn't the first person they would want to save.

"Rabastan has been safely admitted into the Hospital Wing. He _is_ one of our spies, after all."

Regulus' eyes flew open as that bombshell overtook his emotions.

 _Rabastan was a spy for the Order too?_

* * *

After the debriefing in the Headmaster's office, he made his way to the Hospital Wing. His steps were slow, but inwardly, he wanted to run to Rabastan's side. Holding himself back was a challenge.

He'd walked in to see Rabastan being force-fed a vial of Blood-Replenishing Potion. When Rabastan saw him, his shock was undeniable. The nurse took advantage of this diversion and poured the rest of the potion into his mouth, smiling victoriously at the resulting glare.

"You need to sleep."

Turning back, Rabastan mumbled a few words, and Regulus leaned in – too close, really, to be taken as platonic – to catch the words.

"You want me to hold you, is that what you're saying?" Regulus asked, his lips curving upwards in a hopeful smile. Rabastan looked away, his cheeks dusted with a faint pink of a telltale blush.

"Say that again and I'll hex your tongue right out of your mouth," Rabastan growled, "This is harassment!"

Regulus chuckled and laid on the bed, wrapping his arms around Rabastan. "I'm serious."

"Now, for the last time, go to sleep!"

 _They would fight, and win, together._

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Word Count:** 748

 **Additional Prompts:**

The Golden Snitch - Through the Universe - (character) 133. Planemo — Regulus Black

The Golden Snitch - Ollivander's Wand Shop - Laurel: Write about a Death Eater who refuses to kill.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry – Term #9: Assignment #4 – Women's History: Influential Queer Women, Task #2 - Toto Koopman: Write a Spy!AU

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - The 365 Prompts Challenge - 36. AU - Spy!AU

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - The Insane House Challenge - 344. Potion – Blood-Replenishing Potion

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - Sewing 101 - Giftfic for Angel

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - Fortnightly Debate Club, Pureblood - (dialogue) 3. "Say that again and I'll hex your tongue right out of your mouth."

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - Back to School - (dialogue) 12. "What are you up to?" / "I'm just sitting here like I'm supposed to."

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - Slash September - Regulus Black

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - Return of the Chocolate Frog Cards Club - (Bronze) Vulpus

 **Writing Club:**

Character Appreciation, Queenie Goldstein - [Word] 23. Bombshell

Disney Challenge, Dialogues - 5. "Now, for the last time, go to sleep!"

Dark Lady's Diabolical Lair - 8. Secret

Book Club, "Release" by Patrick Ness - Wade: (dialogue) "You want me to hold you, is that what you're saying?", (word) harassment, (word) serious

Showtime, Phantom of the Opera - 2. Angel of Music - (emotion) Frightened

Count Your Buttons, Words - 3. Diversion

Amy's Audio Admirations, The No Sleep Podcast: Ep 1 - 8. Black Feathers — Write about escaping a monster (human or otherwise).

Bex's Basement, Roald Dahl - 9. Fantastic Mr Fox - Use the dialogue; "I'm here to rescue you." / "I've got mixed feelings about that."


End file.
